


Take A Chance On Me

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You love making Shayna chase you...





	Take A Chance On Me

\- “Catch me if you can...”  
\- You can’t help smirking at Shayna  
\- You know she’ll chase you  
\- So you run  
\- You run fast  
\- She’ll catch you eventually  
\- She always does  
\- Still, it’s fun  
\- She’s laughing when she catches you  
\- Kicking the door shut  
\- Locking you both in  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “So.... take a chance on me?”  
\- “Always.”  
\- She’s smirking  
\- Still you can’t help loving her  
\- She’s warm when you’re alone  
\- Smirking a little playfully all the same  
\- Her kisses turn fiercer  
\- Harder even  
\- You moan against her lips  
\- She smirks  
\- Kisses you again  
\- “Later.... the girls will hear...”  
\- You whine softly  
\- She laughs  
\- “Shhh, they’ll be gone soon anyway...”


End file.
